ABSTRACT - ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core of the Mayo Core Center for Clinical Research in Total Joint Arthroplasty (CORE-TJA) will provide support for the scientific and administrative work of the Methodology and Resource Cores and expand the TJA research community with the overarching goal to accelerate innovative and interdisciplinary clinical research in TJA. The Administrative Core will leverage the unique expertise, data and infrastructure resources of the Mayo Clinic, including the Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCaTS). The Administrative Core leadership has national recognition in TJA practice and research and will manage the CORE-TJA activities with support from the Executive Management Team composed of the Administrative Core Director, Associate Director, Directors of Methodology and Resource Cores and a CCaTS representative. The Executive Management Team will focus on integration of CORE-TJA within the institution, quality and efficiency of CORE-TJA activities through administrative and scientific oversight, communication and outreach efforts with professional societies and other stakeholders, and continuous improvement using robust evaluation metrics with strategic input from the External Advisory Committee. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are: (1) To provide leadership and the overall organizational infrastructure to CORE-TJA, strengthening its role as a national methodology hub for clinical research in TJA, (2) To stimulate and oversee regional and national collaborations, (3) To oversee and ensure the quality and efficiency of CORE-TJA activities including pilot and feasibility studies, and (4) To evaluate key metrics for success related to all CORE-TJA activities. Collectively, the Administrative Core is well matched to needs of the TJA research community in securing the national position of CORE-TJA as the methodology hub of clinical research in TJA.